Vida normal
by Monokuma-kun
Summary: Esta es la historia de Iwa Deidara, un joven artista hippy con la ideología de solucionar todos sus problemas a explosiones. Oh, espera, me equivoque. Esta es la historia de Hidan, una pandillera religiosa huérfana que quiere ser alguien en la vida pero solo sirve como imán de problemas. No, no, no, otra vez. Esta es la historia de Kisame un pescador que... En realidad son todas.


El sonido de miles de disparos crea una sinfonía impar. Los Zombies arremetían hacia la pared blindada, lanzando gritos de odio a la chica que se ocultaba ahí. Sentada como si nada, la joven de ojos purpuras con la piel curtida de blanco y de vestimenta negra, saco un celular de su bolsillo y marco una combinación de números. Dirijo el dispositivo a su oreja y espero que el sonido de espera se detuviera. Segundos pasaron cuando alguien contesto.

'' ¿Quién es?'' La voz era suave, pertenecía a una anciana. La albina solo prosiguió a preguntarle lo que le interesaba.

''Señora Iwa, busco a Deidara, ¿Esta ahí?''

'' ¿eh? No te escucho, hace mucho ruido''

'' ¡Qué me pases a Deidara!''

''Oh, buscas a mi nieto, espera un segundo'' La albina lanzo un suspiro y se recostó en la pared. Después de un rato una voz distinta se escucho desde el otro lado de la línea.

''_Hidan, ¿Eres tú?''_

''Por supuesto que soy yo. ¡¿Qué haces en tu casa?! . ¡Hoy íbamos a molestar a los Zombies nazis!'' Grito Hidan.

''_No pude ir. Me mordió un Kitsune salvaje''_

'' ¡Para la próximo espero que te muerda un titán!'' colgó.

A regañadientes Hidan saco un pequeño pedazo de papel de su túnica y lo puso en el suelo. El papel comenzó a brillar, en segundos Hidan se fue de aquel refugio.

En medio del laboratorio una luz apareció iluminando por breve momento. Hidan se desplomo en el suelo al culminar lo ocurrido.

En esa misma sala un anciano de baja estatura trabajaba tranquilamente, se volteo para ver a Hidan en el suelo, no dijo nada solo volvió a lo suyo.

La albina hizo esfuerzo por levantarse. Se maldijo a sí misma por atreverse a utilizar ese método de tele-trasportación, sabia que tenia efectos secundarios pero no creía que fueran tan desagradables. Ignoro aquellas sensaciones y se limito a preguntarle al anciano.

''¿Tienes algo para las nauseas?'' El anciano la miro.

''No'' Dijo. Hidan alzo una ceja y llevo su vista hacia varias pastillas contra la acides y las nauseas en la estantería. El anciano protesto.

'' Esas pastillas no son para ti. No es mi culpa de que no tengas cuidado de las personas con cual te acuestas''. A la albina le confundió esas palabras.

'' ¿De que carajo hablas? Fue tu puto tele trasportado el que hizo esto, Sasori'' Lanzo los papeles que tenia en su túnica al suelo.

'' Ah, así que es eso'' El anciano empezó a buscar por las estanterías hasta encontrar una píldora de color verde amarillento. ''Esto servirá''

Se la entrego Hidan. La albina trago inmediatamente la píldora. Sasori volteo de regreso a su mesa de trabajo.

''Estoy muy ocupado. Mejor vete'' Señalo a la salida.

Hidan no le presto atención a la demanda del anciano.

''Estoy aburrida, viejo. Deidara no quiso ir a la casería de Zombies Nazis''.

''Al chico Iwa le mordió un Kitsune salvaje'' Aclaro Sasori '' Pero tu Hidan, ¿Acaso no deberías estar en clase?''.

''Tranquilo. Es lunes. Nadie va a la escuela los lunes''

''Hoy es miércoles'' Dijo Sasori. Hidan solo se quedo con una mueca de incredulidad, pero no dijo nada.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos dos. Las horas cursaron sin inconveniente alguno. Para alivio de Sasori, Hidan no le hizo la típica pregunta de '¿Qué estas haciendo?'.

El reloj de pared marco las 16:00. Sasori empezó a ordenar todo los objetos utilizados antes de marcharse. La albina noto la actividad del anciano.

'' ¿Qué estas haciendo?''

''Ordenando''.

''Gracias capitán obvio. A lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué estas recogiendo a esta hora?''

''Pain organizara un baile hoy. La escuela vecina vendrá dentro de tres horas''.

'' ¿Baile?'' Hidan coloco su mano en su barbilla, pensativa '' ¿Y que celebrara Pain esta vez?''

''El centésimo noveno día de clases''.

''Pero eso es un día al azar''.

''Lo se''. Sasori al terminar de poner cada cosa en su lugar, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse. A estar a solo unos centímetros de la puerta se detuvo. ''Pain aclaro que no quiere ningún problema esta noche. Si vuelves a hacer algo que moleste a Pain como en el baile anterior nadie te defenderá para que te sigas quedando aquí, ¿Entendido Hidan?''

La albina echo sus manos hacia ella misma ''Pero Sasori-san, usted sabe que yo seria incapaz de ocasionar algún problema en esta fecha tan especial para Pain'' Dijo Hidan con voz melosa. Ella solo escucho un murmullo de parte de Sasori antes de irse de la sala.

Una ancha sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la alvina. Se dirijo rápidamente a su pieza a preparar todo lo necesario para la ocasión.


End file.
